


Envy Makes Two

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: In order to solve a case, your close friend Lucifer Morningstar finally invites you to the LAPD Precinct. Only to discover a new set of emotions you both surprisingly undergo.





	1. Chapter 1

The LAPD, a place where the occupants never rested, and on a constant pursuit for answers to serve justice. So when the elevator doors opened with a ding, you made sure your entrance was worth making. Your skirt swished from side to side to rhythm as you strutted in with confidence and with much purpose among the hubbub and officers of the law. 

“Ma’am, can I help you with something?” 

You halted the moment a smartly dressed policewoman addressed you. Turning around, you smiled as you stood beside an empty desk. 

“Yes, I’m looking for Detective Decker” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Are you sure she can help?” 

Detective Chloe Decker may trust the skills of her partner Lucifer Morningstar, but this time she needed more convincing, especially when it involved getting one of his friends to help on a case. 

“Oh come now Detective, stop with this uncertainty…” Lucifer said, watching her study some photographs in the Forensics Lab, “I’m sure she can provide us with much required information-Ah! Speak of the me…Y/N!”

Beaming, you felt your heart light up the moment he called out your name. Lucifer walked towards you with open arms, swooping in with a tight embrace, which made you giggle. “Darling, thank you so much for coming in during your busy schedule”. 

“Oh no…Of course hun” you said, “Besides, I was on my way to a lunch meeting anyways so, all good” you responded, placing your hand on his clothed bicep. Coming to realization, Lucifer put his hands together. 

“Introductions of course…how rude of me. Y/N Y/L/N meet my partner Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD” 

Decker was in full surprise when you extended your hand with great enthusiasm. “Oh my goodness, finally in the flesh. It’s so great to meet you , I’ve heard …so many things about you” you said excitedly. Her surprise allowed her to smile as her blue eyes shone bright. 

“Oh all good I hope” she said.   
“Yes” you did not hesitate to respond in an instant. You could not get over how amazing Chloe appeared to be. The bravery she displayed in all stories you’ve heard from your dear friend, was quite evident by the mere looks of her. And her beauty certainly did not fail to make an appearance. 

“So how did you both know each other?” Decker asked  
“Oh you know…the usual” You replied so casually, “I walked into LUX one day with a bleeding forehead looking for ice…”   
“And we’ve been friends ever since…” Lucifer finished, watching Chloe’s surprised expression with amusement.   
“You know, I gotta be honest…” she said, leaning in, inviting your attention “I never thought someone like you would actually be his…friend ” her voice softening by the end. 

“Oh…” Your eyes widened with realization, “Oh hoho…” breaking into laughter, you continued “I’m not _that kind_ of friend. I mean…clearly you remember when all those women came by the precinct that one time. And I clearly remember _not_ being there hehe. And… keep in mind that those women were actually _hot_… I am _nowhere_ near them” you guffawed with sincerity. 

Chloe opened her mouth.   
“Oh I beg to differ darling…”  
Until Lucifer interrupted from afar, wearing a cheeky grin. Recovering from your laughter, you motioned towards him, “Meh…there he goes, being all charitable” you teased, inciting a grin out of the detective. You really hoped you made a good impression on her. You wanted to. After all, she was Lucifer’s coworker.

“So…” you said, rubbing your hands together, “What can I help you guys with?” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“So basically, the last person in her call history was Chef Gomez?”   
“…before she died, yes” 

You inhaled deeply, trying hard to take in the information with concentration. Decker continued, “Is there anything you know about Gomez that might help?” 

“Hmm… Let’s see…” you said, eyebrows furrowed with as you searched through all the files in your laptop, anything about Pablo Gomez that might provide a clue. 

“Ma’am, would you like some coffee?” 

Tilting up, you found yourself locking eyes with a pair of green ones. They seemingly belonged to an officer. He was handsome, in a conventional sense. And he stood smiling holding a cup of coffee towards you. 

“Oh…sure. Thanks” you said, accepting the beverage. With a nod, he left. 

Clicking his tongue, you heard Lucifer scoff, “I would’ve gotten you coffee if you wanted, you know…” he snapped in hushed tone. You turned your head to him.

“Actually I didn’t want any…” you responded innocently, confused to his sudden mood change. Shrugging ones shoulders, you resumed your search. A minute later, you sighed heavily. 

“I’m sorry you guys…” you began, “I just…I can’t find anything…” you scowled, “Based on all my records and reviews and background checks, there’s nothing special that you guys won’t have”

Nodding, Decker and Lucifer stepped out of the room. Folding your laptop, you knew they were looking for other options. You sighed again, for you felt useless. Especially being Lucifer’s friend, you just wanted to help out more. You did not want his suggestion to be a lost cause.

“Coffee’s not sitting right with you today huh?” 

Breaking into a fake chuckle, you stood straight the moment you realized the ‘coffee cop’ showed up in front of you again.   
“I’m not in the coffee mood I guess…” you said, trying to avoid conversation “but thanks anyway” yet not forgetting your politeness.   
“Well, you’re very welcome” he said, extending his hand “Frank Reed”   
“Y/N Y/L/N…nice to meet you, Officer” You both shook hands. He chuckled, “Please, call me Frank”. This time it was you who chuckled,   
“Oh no…this is your workplace so I really shouldn’t”   
“Well aren’t you by the book?” He said amusingly, “Just my type…”   
“Ah…” You paused, aware of the situation at play, “Haha…I wouldn’t call myself that exactly…” pressing your lips, you tried to smile but failed. You weren’t so convinced.   
“So anyways…uh…” Reed began, “I was wondering-”

“Y/N!” 

Startled yet relieved, you looked over to find Lucifer briskly walking over to you. “Yeah?” You asked with enthusiasm.   
“What are you still doing here?” He asked with all seriousness, “Don’t you have the lunch meeting?”   
“Shit!” You cried out, “Yeah…I almost forgot” smacking yourself in the head, “ Oh thanks so much…” quickly grabbing your handbag, you patted him on the chest before you excused yourself from the room, dashing off in a hurry. Stepping out of the room, Lucifer watched you with a chuckle.   
“Was that your friend?”  
A soft groan left Lucifer’s lips, when Officer Reed brought forth the question, joining him. “Who? Oh you mean Ms. Y/L/N?” Lucifer asked, “Yes she is…quite a close one too” he added with pride.   
“Lucky…” Reed muttered, making the devil roll his eyes, “ Hey…is she single-”  
“Oh! Sorry… I think I’m getting an urgent call…” quickly placing the phone in his ear, Lucifer continued, “Hello? Ah yes…”

Occupied in full pretense, Lucifer moved away whilst stealthily watching Officer Reed staring at you disappearing into the elevator doors. As he put his phone down, Lucifer didn’t know why a random police officer such as Reed would suddenly be the center of his attention. And why his fist clenched tightly by the mere thought of him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Your foot kept tapping away with nervousness as you stood in the elevator. Putting your phone back in your bag, you exhaled loudly. 

“Come on…come on!” You whispered. The moment the doors opened, you celebrated under your breath while running in.

Only to be stopped by a man. 

“Whoa ma’am, you need to slow down” the calming voice of Detective Daniel Espinoza caught your attention. 

“Lucifer…Decker…” you panted, “Where are they? I’ve been calling them so many times but I can’t get through…” you said with concern. 

“They’re out on the case…” he said, “Ma’am you really need to _calm down_”   
You sighed, aware of the hurried state you were in, “I’m sorry…I’ll just wait for them”.   
Sitting in front of Decker’s desk with your legs crossed, you wished time would go by fast. You didn’t expect to be back at the precinct the following day but here you were. Staring at Decker’s name plate, your mind began to wander. Were they in trouble? Even if they were, they’d be alright, you were sure. Being a cop, Decker probably knew what she was doing. Letting out a huge sigh, you realized how much you admired Chloe. But the more you admired her, the higher the probability of Lucifer feeling the same. Suddenly, the thought of it made you feel sour. Why would it? You wondered. Why were you feeling this way? 

“Y/N?” 

A woman’s voice called out. You looked ahead. She was young, hispanic, wearing a ponytail.“Yes that’s me” you replied, waking up from your train of thoughts. Suddenly, you saw a smile form on her face, “Hey! I’m Ella…Ella Lopez”. 

Your jaw dropped. 

“The Ella? The forensics Ella?” Your tone quickly changed into excitement as you stood up in a flash, “Oh my god…I’m just so happy to meet you. I heard about you guys all the time from Lucifer” 

“Wow…” she said, genuinely surprised, “ that’s so great he talks about us…Awww…Lucifer’s the best” 

“I couldn’t agree more” you said. Silently agreeing to all that Lucifer had said, you also realized Ella’s bubbly nature was simply infectious, and you were a witness. “So listen…I’m heading over to the forensics room, you can join me if you want…” 

“Yeah sure…” you agree instantly, more than happy to join her on the walk over, “You know…I know it’s not my place but…do you ever consider working in there with some music on?”   
“No… way!…” Ella exclaimed, suddenly stopping on her tracks, “I totally do that”. Eyes widened with excitement, you gasped. 

“Really?” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“You seem a bit tense…” Decker remarked, her eyebrows raised, “…you okay?”

That was all that she could ask from Lucifer when he kept looking at his phone.   
“Well if you must know…I’m not” he snapped back through gritted teeth, stepping out of the elevator. They were unexpectedly welcomed by Dan. 

“Hey…Lucifer-”  
“Oh…Spill it Douche!”   
“Y/N…” Dan stressed, “…your friend? she’s here”   
“Oh…” caught by surprise, Lucifer said, “..really?” His expression grew brighter, “ Well…thank you Dan…” he said as he walked on ahead. Shaking his head, Dan shot Decker a look, “What’s with him today?”“I…really don’t know”

Walking swiftly, Lucifer followed the sound of music, which led him to the forensics room. Little did he know You and Ella had begun your bonding ritual by passionately singing along to “Bust a Move”. All the while Ella worked and you watched, bobbing your head up and down.

Relief washed over Morningstar as he found you safe and sound. 

“Ahem!” 

Stopping yourselves from more embarrassment, the both of you turned as Decker cleared her throat.

“Oh my goodness..where were you guys?” You walked over to them, with your hands on your chest, “I was trying to call but no answer-”

“Sorry darling, but we actually paid a visit to one of Chef Gomez’s friends. Turns out the gentleman was more into stabbing than talking…” 

Covering your mouth, you gasped, “No…Lucifer! Are you okay?”

“No…Nothing to worry about…” he replied, “ the Detective managed to save the day just in time”.   
Sighing, you folded your arms “You weren’t kidding about the dangers of this job huh?”   
“I assure you, I’m alright…” Lucifer said, his palm resting on your shoulder, “…now toss those concerns away and give me a smile, you should know, it lights up the room”   
Scoffing, you couldn’t help but smile in response. Decker stepped forward.

“Y/N…do you have something for us?”   
“YES…before I forget” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“…. It’s no surprise that man tried to stab you. Because Chef Gomez…he actually used to be in Juvie. He would never talk about it but… I clearly remember him accidentally spilling it out at a party when he was pretty…” you paused, “…high” you said, watching the look of interest arise appear in your friend’s face, “I never documented this anywhere cause I didn’t think it’d matter, but I think this could be sensitive enough for you to get him to talk…” Listening intently, Decker nodded. 

“Got it…Thanks Y/N” she said, before quickly leaving the room. 

“Well done, my little Trooper” Lucifer purred, pride visibly strong in his voice as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. Relieved, your smile did not seem to fade, “Thanks…I was so worried I couldn’t help you before”. 

“Oh nonsense…” he said, “I’m sure we’ll make great progress with this…” 

Nodding, you really hoped he was right. Decker reappeared before you. 

“Lucifer…a word” 

“Oh…excuse me darling…” he said, giving your shoulder an affectionate squeeze. Watching him walk over to Decker, you found yourself sighing. You sighed, thinking how lucky they were to be able to work with each other, how they got to spend so much time together. How you suddenly wished you’d get the same privilege. 

Wait…what? You shook your head in confusion.

“You okay ?” Ella’s worried voice filled your ears. Rubbing your temples, you chuckled. “Yeah…I’m good” you said, giving the thumbs up. 

“Made new friends huh?”

Officer Reed didn’t fail to not notice your presence here, nor did it fail to surprise you “Oh…Hey” you said, giving a small wave. Ella looked over at the both of you. 

“You know her, Frank?”

He grinned. “Was lucky enough to meet her yesterday” he said, giving you a small wink. Nodding, you politely smiled. Flattery was not something you disliked, but for some reason you weren’t exactly comfortable with his version. And it clearly made you miss flattery and compliments from one person in particular. 

“Listen…I was wondering” Reed began, forcing you to fold your arms in discomfort, “…there’s this really great pizza place nearby…I’d love to take you out one day”

“Oh…” you exhaled, “really?…um…wow!” You continued monotonously. 

“I mean you don’t have to say anything now but…here’s my number” he said, handing you a slip of paper, “…call me when you’re hungry” he said, with another smile. 

Looking over at the crime-solving partners in discussion, you felt a slight pain in your heart. You hated feeling this way. You suddenly never felt so alone. A few seconds was enough for Lucifer to notice your gaze on him, but too late as you turned back to Reed. Accepting it, you looked into the paper with much focus for you had a hard time looking at Reed. His gaze on you was intense and full of interest, but not the kind that you preferred. You felt invaded. 

“Thanks…I’ll-”  
“Right! Well…Excuse us!” 

Suddenly appearing before you, Lucifer cried out grabbing you by the wrist. The slip of paper crumpled in your hand in response to your tense physical reaction, especially when Lucifer Morningstar literally dragged you out of the room. 

“Wha? What’s going on?” You asked with confusion. 

“As much as your assistance was much appreciated Ms.Y/L/N…” he began.

“Ms.Y/L/N? Since when did you use my last name?” You hissed, even more confused. 

“…. Unfortunatley we must ask you to leave” he said. Your jaw dropped. 

“What? Why? What the hell? Lucifer!” 

You managed to catch your balance as you were released from his iron grip, ending up in the elevator. Waving with confusion, you watched Lucifer’s serious expression remain intact, then disappearing as the elevator doors closed on you. _What the hell?_

Turning away, Lucifer’s own eyes widened by witnessing the surprised expressions of Chloe Decker and Ella Lopez.

“What just happened?” Decker asked. 

“Yeah man…” Ella added, “I was really getting along with Y/N today” 

“Well…” he hesitated, “the precinct…isn’t it still the hotbed to danger?” 

“Lucifer…” Ella began, “She was here for almost half an hour without you. And you weren’t complaining…” throwing her hands up in frustration, she continued , “Seriously, you’d get all tense whenever Reed would stop b-” 

Pausing, a realization came over her.

“Oh…” snapping her fingers, she simply could not believe it, “…Damn!” 

“What?” Lucifer asked worryingly, “What has the damned to do with this?” 

“Of course! it makes perfect sense now” Decker agreed with Ella, as they both nodded together, finally solving a different case. 

“Ladies! I would very much appreciate if you both just stop talking in riddles for once!” The Civilian Consultant ironically had a hard time handling this without a dose of heavy impatience. Sighing, Ella looked at him whilst shaking her head.

“Oh Lucifer…you idiot!”


	2. Part 2

If you could have described yourself in one word tonight, ‘drained’ would definitely be it. And even a nice hot shower did not seem to help, though it helped to cleanse your exterior. It was one of those days, where the work pilled up in an instant, deadlines were tight, and the hours went by so fast you didn’t even remember which day it was.

Your tongue swept over your front teeth as you stared at the mirror over at the sink. You smiled, at least you tried smiling. You grinned, several times. Suddenly you were fully aware of the wrinkles that formed around your smile. And you couldn’t help but wonder if your smile was ever even beautiful. And out of the blue, you wondered if it was as beautiful as Decker’s. You imagined her smiling, you imagined him being affected by that smile. His face affected with a look that could be close to affection or complete adoration.

_Whoa, _you thought. _Why did I even go there? _

Shaking your head, you tried to forget of the mere thought of it. You covered your face with your hands, sighing into them. Involuntarily your fingers went over your forehead, stopping by a scar. Gently caressing it, you scoffed slightly, smiling as the memory of the day you were gifted with it flashed before you.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(6 months ago)   
_ **

Heavy breathing, clear heavy breathing. That was all that you could hear, surprisingly managing to drown out all the intensity of the EDM as you stumbled across LUX. 

Your body felt sticky. The need to jump in a shower was strong. Randomly you began to list down things to do once you got back home. Maybe a relaxing bath, and even maybe a glass of wine to forget all that happened. But first, you had more important things to tend to: your bleeding forehead for example.

Eyes squinted, you silently expressed your dislike over the flashing lights which made you dizzy. Though you made sure to throw in the polite “Excuse me”’s and “Please make way”s, the crowds moved away before you could even finish, wearing looks of fear or disgust as you passed them by. You didn’t blame them, for you couldn’t. You didn’t want to ruin their night, you just needed one thing. And you were relieved the moment your eyes caught the glimpse of something that appeared to look like a bar. Your body suddenly had purpose to walk further, the hand on your gaping cut pressed tighter, and finally you stopped by the sound of extremely feminine giggles and by the sight of three beautiful women gathered around a man. Exclaims arose as the women saw you, thus forcing the man to turn around to look at you.

“Well...” holding a glass of whiskey, the man scanned you up and down, “looks like someone’s definitely not getting a Bloody Mary tonight!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sliding out of his bar stool, Lucifer Morningstar did not expect his Friday night to progress this way. Not especially when a woman turned up in front of him, with a bleeding head and shattered glass in her hair. Definitely not his type of surprise. 

“Are you alright darling?” He asked, his tone laced with concern. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like it” you tried to sound sincere, but the irony took over. Taking a step closer, he stared at you with parted lips, unbelievably quiet for a few seconds. Blood may have blocked your vision but it didn’t stop you from realizing how handsome this man was. And how his intense stare made you blush to an equal degree. But thankfully no one could notice. You were practically red in the face to begin with.

“Lucifer, aren’t you gonna join us?” 

The pretty blonde from the posse could not hide her impatience as she posed the question. 

“No...” he answered without hesitation, his eyes still on you, “Sorry love, but no can do” he added. The posse expressed their disapproval with widened eyes and gasps that were tad overly dramatic. And some in the crowd did not hesitate to join in.

“Seriously mister, I’m not here to make trouble...” you said in pain, “…just point me to the nearest bartender with access to some ice , and I’ll be well on my way” 

“Yeah man ...What the hell?...” a young man with a horrible tan stepped in from the crowd, “You’re ditching a foursome to bang a bleeding bitch?” 

Raising one eyebrow, you exhaustingly shook your head with a sigh. _Bleeding Bitch? Well that’s all women at some point , bruh! _you thought. 

Seemingly with more courage from his shot of vodka, the tanned fool jumped right between the both of you.

“Yeah that’s right. Beat it bitc- Aargh!”

An agonizing scream flew out of his lips the moment his hand was twisted sideways by Lucifer’s sudden grip.

“Ah ah ah…You better think twice before insulting a lady at my establishment, young man ” He said, through gritted teeth “now… imagine if it was _not_ your hand, but something much more valuable to your manhood instead …” he continued, voice growing louder over the screams, “Would be terribly _shameful _and _useless,_ especially when you stood up for those lovely ladies eh?” 

“Alright man …” the man whimpered, face contorted with agony before looking over to you “I’m sorry” he said, voice shaking with sincerity. 

Nodding, you were engulfed in your own suffering to be offended, but not engulfed enough to not appreciate the words this club owner spoke on behalf of you. 

“And full disclosure, there will be no ‘banging’ where this woman is concerned” he cried out to everyone, as he walked over to you, “...at least not in this state, poor girl” you heard him mutter under his breath. You smiled softly in appreciation as he guided you upstairs. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You finally felt relief the moment a pack of ice touched your forehead, and a sip whiskey touched your tongue. Sitting comfortably on his leather couch, you watched Lucifer stand opposite you with much curiosity. 

“So..._Y/N Y/L/N_...” he enunciated your name with exaggeration, “Who did you make the _angriest_ man in LA on a Friday Night?” 

You chuckled, “A restaurateur...” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

Sniggering, you replied, “ I’m a Food Critic...” you continued, “I gave a bad review for this one restaurant which was ugh! horrible…” you shook your head slowly, reliving the horrid memories, “I beg of you, don’t you _ever _go there!” 

“Really?…” Lucifer asked with fascination, “Was it Sarano’s?” 

Your eyes widened, “YES ! It was …” you said loudly, surprised by his guess, “You think it’s horrible too??” 

“Of course…” he replied, “That man _definitely _has punishment cut out for him in hell...but I’m just pleased you gave him a taste of it beforehand, I applaud you” he said, giving a short bow. You smiled, quite taken by his sense of humor. 

“Yeah well, look what it got me...” You sighed.   
“Oh dear so this...?”   
“Yup, was walking after a party to get some late night groceries, and the bastard had the nerve to stalk me…” you said, leaning forward to cross your legs, “…only to scream filth at me, and hit me with a bottle of beer…” you added, “Ice cold brew by the way, what a shame”   
  
For a second you thought you saw a muscle twitch in his face, “Really?” he asked, as he sat down. 

“I managed to punch my way out though...” You said proudly with a chuckle. 

“Ah ...” And suddenly that tense expression vanished, replaced with a smile on his face, “Well I applaud you once again, my _little Trooper_” 

Your eyes widened, “Trooper…as in fighter?” You asked, curious to core. Taking a sip, he nodded. 

“Yes, but also meaning ‘An Uplifter of spirits’. Hehe…Why not both?” He chuckled in return, raising a glass to you. You felt your heart grin widely.

The next day, you received news that the owner of Sarano’s would be compensating for your injuries and damages to your reputation as an apology. No wonder you thought of Lucifer as a “Good Omen”. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(Present) _ **

The reminiscence not only made you smile, but also made you hungry. 

_Risotto, _your stomach whispered. Or at least the growling sounded like it. 

Tossing your now braided hair to the side, you waltzed over to the kitchen in your silk chemise and night robe. But something felt missing. Cue the music. 

The moment the stereo began to sing, your body began to move instantly. Movements divided equally into cooking and dancing, harmonizing effortlessly. You didn’t hesitate to do a light spin, playing with danger with the knife in your hand before resuming to chop the shallots. No one was present to judge, so you didn’t feel guilty to take a mini break to finish the whole song, dancing which was swift and sensual. It made you feel invincible. You were so proud of yourself.

Suddenly a sour thought crept inside. Sourness which urged you to wonder if _she_ were able to do the same. Of course she could. Going down the path further, you wondered if she did it better than you._ Why not? She’s incredible. _You imagined him watching her, impressed and possibly even aroused, making his way over to claim what was his. 

_Wait…not again!   
_

Clenching your jaw with frustration, you stopped. You proceeded to cook by turning on the stove.

The smell of garlic filled the room as it cooked in the olive oil. But before you could savor the fragrance a little longer, the doorbell rang which was followed by incessant knocking. Quickly adding the shallots, you turned down the heat before approaching the door. Thanks to the peephole, you opened the door with confidence.

“Lucifer...” you breathed, “Hey!” The voice grew louder in greeting. 

“Ah...seems like you can open doors, but can NOT answer the phone!” He snapped. Looking slightly more disheveled than usual, he had a concerned look in his face that you hadn’t seen before. It worried you. 

“Wha? What do you-” you paused, “Ahh…” you said, coming to realization, “I must have left it on silent...Oops...” You laughed nervously, allowing him to come in. 

“Well you _should _be more attentive, what if something happened to you?” His worried tone remained unchanged, his hands dug deeply in his pockets as you closed the door behind you. 

“Well I’m fine aren’t I?” You chuckled, turning towards him, “Don’t worry...”you said comfortingly, holding him by the arm, “ Look look...I’m making risotto” excitement filled your phrase, attempting to infect him with the same as you dragged him into the kitchen. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer exhaled it with a sense of pleasure. And it was evident in his eyes, “Oh father, it smells divine” he said. You smirked. You really loved cooking, but you loved it even more when you could cook for Lucifer.

“So, how goes the case?” You asked, giving the shallots a stir. Lucifer sighed, standing on the other side of the kitchen island, facing you, “Well…turns out it was the girlfriend of Gomez who was the real culprit. An up and coming chef known for adultery didn’t exactly make Gomez the boyfriend of the year so, it all ended up being a petty revenge, although it was well orchestrated...” he said, in a surprisingly uninterested manner.

The image of him and Decker making the arrest suddenly appeared in your head. Nodding slightly, you looked at him, “You don’t exactly seem pleased to have solved it” you said, putting away the cutting board and knife into the sink.His eyebrows were raised with contradiction. 

“Well, you don’t exactly seem pleased to hear about it either...” he said, glancing at your noticeably blank expression. Pressing your lips, you felt seen. Seen through the utter bullshit. 

“I...uh...” you struggled, “I had..._have_ some things in mind” you said. It was indeed the truth. 

“Really?” Eyebrows furrowed, his response was inquisitive yet soft. 

“Uh huh…” you looked down shyly. Awkwardness was all you could breath in, and it was uncomfortable. This was definitely a first for the both of you. Unable to take it, your eyes looked around for excuses under his inquisitive gaze. Until finally, you spotted your cellphone in your hand bag.   
“Aha!…you’re right…” you said, quickly grabbing it, still avoiding his gaze, which turned intense “I really didn’t see your calls _nor _your messages...” laughing nervously, your fingers swiped off all the notifications.   
“What’s so funny about that?”   
“Huh?” Looking up, you finally had to look back at him, for he did not sound pleased. 

“Y/N...” he began, walking over to you “I was worried...” he said, grabbing the phone before tossing it back into the bag with emotion, “It was certainly unlike you to not answer or not return a call…” his voice grew louder, “…not to mention texts. You’re the one who even got me into the _bloody thing_!”  
“I-I” you were speechless, guilt washing over you.   
“I even got locked in the Detective’s car because apparently, I was whining about your absence like a child”   
“She did?” You asked, as you were tempted to smile with surprise. This was certainly news to you.   
Maybe it was the kitchen lights, but suddenly Lucifer Morningstar appeared to be more handsome, and you had quite the difficult time handling it.   
“What?” He asked, startling you.   
“Nothing...” you lied, while you added the the arborio into the pan. Longing for distraction, you stirred the ingredients with enough focus to engage in meditation. All felt strange suddenly. Why couldn’t you just feel normal again? 

“I’m sorry Lucifer...” you muttered, giving him an apologetic look, “Make up for it with some Risotto?” Your puppy eyes did their very best. And it seemed you’ve succeeded when his eyes softened in response. 

“Only with extra Parmesan” he said warmly with a smile. 

“Heheheh...got it!” You said, snapping your fingers before pouring in some white wine. You thought that all was well once again. But little did you know while you stirred, Lucifer stealthily rummaged through your bag. 

“So…” you heard him begin, “…the reason of you being so busy…” he continued, “… anything to do with the _Chivalrous Coffee Cop Officer Reed_?” 

“Eh?” You looked up with confusion, to find him holding out the slip of paper with Reed’s number written on it. 

_How did he-?   
_

“Okay first of all...” you said, “Coffee Cop? I was thinking the same…wow what a coincidence” you said with excitement, inciting a surprised laugh from him.   
“And Second of all…” you added, slowly changing tone, “No he was not the reason”   
_He doesn’t deserve to be a reason, to be honest. _You thought, 

“So he didn’t tickle your fancy then?” He asked, trying to sound unaffected yet you could still sense the concern linger. You shook your head. “Not one bit” you replied.

Suddenly you were haunted once again. You imagined her smiling. She smiled with happiness as she listened to him. She laughed at his jokes. They laughed together. Mutual laughter turned into mutual gazes of realization. The candle light made it even more romantic as Chloe’s piercing blue eyes melted by the sight of Lucifer’s own. Gazes locked into tighter as lips grew close enough to-

“But why do YOU care?” 

You snapped out of the blue, angered by the image that’s slowly turning into a personal nightmare, “What if he _did_ tickle my fancy?” You asked. It felt like torture for you to say it, “ You and I , we hang out, so won’t be the same when I hang out with him?” 

“No, it is NOT!” This time he snapped back, while you poured in some broth into the pan, “He’s courting you…” he said, causing your eyebrows to raise, “Well maybe not, but it is still a date!” 

“So? Why do you care?” You asked, turning your back to the island as he stood in front of you, finally brave enough to say it, “Why do you care so much about that, Lucifer?” 

“Because then he may get to kiss you!” He blurted, “And have sex with you, which will be wonderful, again and again cause he would be crazy to not stick around because he will fall MADLY in love with you” all that escaped his lips in such speed, “…and the mere thought of it simply _drives _me to the point of _madness,_ that is why!!!” 

You froze. For a second you were out of breath. And you swore you felt yourself clutching your chest.

“Lucifer…” you said, “a-are you…jealous?” You asked meekly.   
Panting, he hesitated. You were patient, watching him with intent as he finally looked straight at you.   
“Yes…”  
Suddenly your two visits at the precinct flashed before you, finally points of confusion turned into points of clarity. It all made sense. 

_“I would’ve gotten you coffee if you wanted, you know…”_  
“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have the lunch meeting?”   
“As much as your assistance was much appreciated Ms.Y/L/N, unfortunately we must ask you to leave”

“Wait…” raising your index finger, “…was that the reason why you were acting all strange that time at the precinct?” You asked.   
Sighing, he nodded with acknowledgement, “Yes…Yes you’ve caught me at foul play” he replied in embarrassment. 

You scoffed, “…and here I was, thinking you were embarrassed by me, and just wanted me to leave…” you muttered softly, looking down.   
“What?” Suddenly he looked confused. Looking up, it was your turn to sigh.   
“I was kinda thinking that maybe you and…Chloe probably were…” you paused, pressing your lips, “…having something…” using absurd gestures by hand, your attempts of filling the blanks proved to be moot. 

“Me? And the Detective?” Lucifer scoffed, “You really thought that?” 

Arms folded, you nodded quickly. “That …probably might be…” sighing, you covered your face, “Who am I kidding?…that was the reason I’ve been kinda MIA these few days. I was…trying to…get rid of this feeling. Ugh! I hate being jealous. And her! Out of the all the women I’ve seen you with. I shouldn’t…she seems like such a great person” you spoke with such sincerity, “ and I can see you guys work so well together, you got each other’s back and…you can’t blame me for doubting” 

“Oh dear…” he breathed, watching you pour in more broth after stirring, “Well…I suppose…Envy makes Two, doesn’t it?” He said, as you turned back to him. “Ugh! Tell me about it…” you said, making you both chuckle at the situation which seemed to be empathetic. 

“But Wait! Hold up…” you said, turning the heat to low, “You wanted to have sex with me??”  
“Yes…” Lucifer replied, in a tone which sounded quite casual, stating the obvious. Jaw dropped, the notion of it seemed so unbelievable, it was only natural for you to burst out into laughter.   
“You…” unable to catch your breath, you struggled in mid laughter, “You serious ???”   
“Yes of course!” He said, “Since the very beginning”   
This was all too illogical, it certainly didn’t make sense. So it was no surprise why you couldn’t control your laughter. And certainly no surprise when you could not notice his shocked expression.   
Sighing, Lucifer shook his head, “And apparently you find this oh so amusing…”   
“No! It’s just that…” exhaling slowly, you looked at him, “All this time..I never knew you found me attractive.”  
“Y/N…the day I first saw you…” he said, holding you by the shoulders gently, “With all that blood and mess…” his voice grew softer, “…you were still so _beautiful_”   
Compliments he showered you with were countless, but to be seen in his eyes this way was anything but imaginable to you.   
“I cannot believe I was thirsting for you …all by myself” you chuckled. Lucifer looked pleasantly surprised. “Darling…” he began, and suddenly that word sounded a thousand times more heavenly to your ears, “ why couldn’t you just tell me?”   
“Cause of my stupid pride” you sighed, placing your hand on his own, “I never bothered telling you cause… I thought maybe you would have approached me if you wanted to. I mean, I see you with all those women, and I didn’t want to be forward. The pride thing was strong, you know?”   
“I understand…” he murmured. You exhaled deeply as you suddenly realized his touch sent sudden tremors through your body.   
“ But the struggle…” your voice grew intimate, “ it was stronger, Lucifer. Oh…I tell you. Every…single…day. The want…the need…the desire” you breathed, reminding oneself of the million times you longed to break free from your constraints only to melt in his arms.   
Only to realize, his arms never really left your shoulders.   
“So was mine darling” he purred, fully wrapping his arms around you, bringing you closer. And you felt butterflies in your stomach after what felt like ages. “So, if it was so frustrating, you could have just stopped hanging out with me. Why didn’t you!?” You asked. His smile grew warmer.  
“ I liked your company. We could talk for hours and hours. It was not often that I’d meet a lovely person such as yourself, who chooses to stay by my side despite everything. I didn’t want to compromise that” his voice filled with affection, you were nothing but moved.   
“I get it” you agreed, “I was willing give up my feelings… just so I could still be your friend”  
“Who said we should give up forever?” He said, his eyes focused on your lips.   
_He said “We”._ Your heart sang. _He said “We”   
_

Nerves finally caught up with you, as you felt that joyful heart beat faster. Especially when his lips grew closer to yours.  
“Shit…” you whispered, “I’m so nervous”   
“I hate to admit it but…so am I” he whispered back. The oddly adorable side to him was finally revealed, and you couldn’t believe you were a witness.   
“What?” You laughed with surprise. Eyes widened, he cleared his throat.   
“_That_…does not leave this room, promise?”   
Chuckling, you were all smiles, “Awww…I promise. Oh you are so cute “ you cooed, involuntarily holding his face in comfort. Affected by your sudden touch, he found himself shudder. Both voices grew softer with each synchronized breath.   
“Lucifer…”   
“Y/N…”   
Time certainly seemed to have slowed down for you the moment you felt your lips finally embrace his, turning to a fully fledged kiss. 

Literal shocks ran through your body, suddenly opening gates that invited warm waters to flow through your soul. Real warmth made itself home inside you, urging your legs to feel light as a cloud. It felt so intoxicating. Why the hell did you not kiss him sooner?

Your fingers grazed over his stubble as your hands moved down. Lifting the collars of his jacket, you casually held on to it tightly as you pulled him closer. His lips so irresistible, seemed equally infatuated with your own, savoring the softness that was offered oh so willingly. Taking a hold of your braid, Lucifer began to loosen it slowly, forcing you to pull away in surprise. 

“Do you know how many times…” he began, in a deep tone, “ I watched you dance, trying so hard to keep my desires at bay?” He breathed into your lips, which were swollen but still hungry. 

“I forgot how observant you were” you said, your grip on his collar still tight as before, as if you didn’t want this to end. He chuckled low, “I bet you were dancing just before” he said, “Oh…the sweet torture” 

“Oh Lucifer…” you whispered, “I think you just reinvented dirty talk” you said, inciting a chuckle filled with pride.   
Finally with your hair falling loosely on the sides of your face, you felt a sudden change in the temperature. And you wondered if his lustful gaze was to blame?   
“Shit…” you said, breathlessly, “Is it getting hot in here?” You asked as you felt his fingers run through your hair.   
“Well…I _am_ here”   
“HA!” You laughed out loud, “ Aaaand he’s back ag-Mmmm” 

Shushing you with his lips, Lucifer kissed you fiercely while his fingers held on to your locks with passion. Those lips were filled with greed, moving past your jawline as they attacked your neck. Throwing your head back, you did not expect to be drowning in intense sensitivity. 

“Oh my G-” stopping yourself out of courtesy, you chose to moan instead. 

“Now that’s more like it” you heard him chuckle next to your ear. While his lips left no inch unattended, you looked down to find him skillfully undo the knot of your night robe, taking it off within seconds. Breaking away, he stared at you, standing before him in just your chemise. You body noticeably awakened.   
“Oh all the things I wanted to do to you” he purred low, causing you nothing but pure excitement, “Oh yeah? Like what?” You asked, biting your lower lip. “Actually there is a list, but for starters, a bit of _well deserved appreciation_ for this…” he said, eyes scanning your frame “… is definitely a priority”. Blushing deeply, you inhaled sharply as his hands resting your upper back, began to travel down. It was painfully slow, your body felt noticed, it felt appreciated. Ending at the curves of your buttocks, you gasped as his hands grabbed them gently, proceeding to pull them up with greed, cleverly inciting more moans out of you, leading to more kisses.   
Growing even more impatient, you pushed yourself up, allowing you to sit on the kitchen island with ease as Lucifer stood between your legs. All the while your kisses remained strongly intact. You pushed his jacket back, which he permitted. But the moment your hands rested on those buttons on his white shirt, he broke away. “Never rush the art, my little trooper”

His voice was literal heaven for your ears at this point, as you watched him unbutton the shirt with hungry eyes. 

“Ah…I know that look…” Lucifer said, in a pleased tone, “ Always wanted to see yours for ages”. Amused, you chuckled softly, “Well Congratulations Mr. Morningstar” 

As those buttons opened, the sight of his bare flesh unveiled your dark fantasies. Those nights when you always wondered how it must be like. Those nights that were unspoken nor unmentioned even to yourself. Slowly, you felt the ends of your chemise caress the exposed upper thighs as it was brought up. The region between your thighs began to make itself known, as you felt itself moisten, desperately craving for attention. Thus, by force of habit, your hand rested there. Aware of the situation, Lucifer managed to divert your attention by peeling off his shirt in lightening speed. 

“Madam, How dare you insult the artist?” He teased, holding your hand with an iron grip. “Insult?” You said, “I thought I was applauding” you breathed with desperation, while he moved toward your ear. 

“Know that when I’m around, you needn’t to do that…_ever… again._.” 

Arousing you even further, he savored your jawline with more kisses. Greed developed in heaps and bounds, you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close enough to pepper your hungry kisses onto his collarbones, all the way down to his chest. All the while your hands were occupied unbuckling his trousers. Lucifer suddenly broke away to watch you engage it with focus. Looking up, you found his thoughtful expression in such close proximity. 

“What?” You asked. “Never imagined this would actually happen”. Breaking into a huge smile, you were nothing but touched, “Me too”. He saw it in your eyes, it was clear as day. 

Although clouds of lust misted your gaze the moment his trousers dropped down, forcing your jaw to drop in shock by the sight. 

“Wow! That’s one hell of a package” you giggled, looking up while biting your lower lip, “ I really must have done _something_ good today, for I just got my treat-”  
And once again, he kissed you with fervor, and you certainly welcomed it. 

When he pulled your straps down, the curvaceous lines of your heaving breasts made themselves known. Their existence needed validation.

“I guess the big book was right…” Lucifer said, his eyes feasting you without hesitation, “Patience _is _a virtue”. Your nods were barely noticed when he quickly held you by the hair, pulling it down to expose the neck. Teasing you to the point of submission, he kissed you slow, starting from your neck all the way down to your cleavage. 

“Let me…” you whispered, before pulling your chemise up, taking it off in an instant. The way your body stretched as your back straightened made him stare at you with marvel while you threw the item of clothing away, ending up to be equally naked as he was. 

Holding you by the waist, his lips continued their pilgrimage through your topography, greedy kisses landing on every inch of your breasts, some even trapping the erect nipples between his eager lips, only to be suckled hard in kind. Moaning louder, you reclined on the kitchen island, feeling the cool marble soothe your back as you tightly held on to his hair. Heat forming in between your thighs, you inhaled deeply, attempting to keep your composure before you would spontaneously combust. 

As you inhaled, something deliciously fragrant caught your attention. _Smells like Risotto…Wait._ Suddenly, your eyes widened with realization. 

_The Risotto!_

“WAIT!” 

Startling Lucifer, you sat up in a flash. Leaning to your side, you opened the lid in a hurry, letting a sigh of relief. The rice has dried up more than it should, but thankfully it was not burnt. Turning off the stove, you looked back at him with an embarrassed look, “Sorry about that…” you said. “Oh, on the contrary…” he said, with messy hair and a proud smile “ A post-coital meal is always a life saver” he added. You smiled back, “Yeah, and You’re gonna thank me for that later” you said, gasping with surprise as he pressed his forehead against yours. “Oh, I assure you… I’ll be thanking you… a lot tonight” he purred, his nose brushing against yours.   
“Uh huh…” you murmured, “…kiss me-” you demanded.   
“Gladly” he replied, lips hungrily latching on to yours.   
Breaking away, you groaned in frustration, “…fuck me” you said, eyes burning with lust.   
“Don’t mind if I do…” he replied in an instant, with your legs wrapped around him and his eager hand cupping your breast. 

Holding his face, you felt your deepest desire bubble up inside. The desire that you never thought would see the light of day.   
“Love me…”   
Your eyes reflected your words in equal measure as they locked in with his, pleading him with sincerity. Breaking off, he looked surprised. Concern crept back in to your heart, for you did not know what to expect. 

But before your concern grew stronger, you felt his thumb graze over your lips, you saw his eyes soften, as he replied firmly: 

“With all my heart…”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this definitely needs a part 2...don't y'all think so?


End file.
